


SPN Drabbles

by Sintero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Art, Avengers Movie Night, Bondage, Crack, Dominant Lucifer, Dreams, Drinking in a bar, Enochian, Female!Castiel - Freeform, Female!Gabriel - Freeform, Gabriel mostly nude with a stocking where it matters, Gen, Grace Sex, M/M, Sex in the Impala, castiel falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintero/pseuds/Sintero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and a bonus drawble, on steroids:</p><p>1.) Dean/Castiel: The Apocalypse has begun and Castiel is falling.<br/>2.) Sam/Lucifer: Lucifer is never gentle.<br/>3.) Sam/Gabriel: Gabriel publicly taking advantage of Sam in the Impala.<br/>4.) Dean/Castiel + Sam/Gabriel: Team Free Will casually drinking their Apocalyptical victory in a bar. (crack)<br/>5.) Gen- Dean + Cas + Sam: It’s Winchester movie night and Castiel just doesn’t get it.<br/>6.) Sam/Lucifer: Sam takes control of his dreams and puts Lucifer in bondage. Literally. </p><p>NSFW Gabriel fanart at the bottom. (Partial nudity, crack)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPN Drabbles

Prompt: Cas/Dean Apocalypse angst PG

“No, Damnit, Cas. Because you say my name…” _like it’s the most precious thing_ “…and every time it feels like coming home. I don’t give a shit about the Apocalypse, because I don’t want to live in a world that doesn’t have you in it.” Dean gestures wildly at the burning buildings behind him, his vision fogged with tears. “Lucifer can have the whole damn thing, can let it burn. But I can’t lose you again. Not this time.” In that one instant, Castiel’s Grace shatters as he finally falls, glowing shards scattered among the ash and desiccated corpses left in Lucifer’s wake.

“Okay, Dean. We’ll find another way.”

 

Prompt: Lucifer/Sam symbol play **T**

Sam thinks the muted glow of Enochian symbols is beautiful in the flickering motel light. Lucifer continues to leisurely trace his fingers in luminous loops and swirls across the bulges of muscle on his stomach, and each new inch of scrawl adds to the mounting crescendo building in Sam’s ears. His body is absolutely thrumming with the power of it. Only when he arches off of the bed, rapturous light pouring from his eyes and the silent screaming “o” of his mouth, does Lucifer begin to touch him in earnest. Firm hands and a viciously questing mouth are his reward. Lucifer is never gentle, it would be a lie if he acted otherwise. And they both know that Lucifer never lies.

 

Prompt: Sam/Gabriel impala hijinks with blue jeans **T**

There’s a torn hole on the right side of Sam’s jeans where he’s pulled them on with the belt loop a little too forcefully. Gabriel has no problem mercilessly taking advantage of the half inch of exposed skin from where he sits behind Sam in the back of the Impala. With a quick glance to the rearview mirror to make certain that Dean isn’t about to ruin his fun, he wriggles his index finger into the tight denim tear. Ah, glorious skin on skin contact.

Without fanfare, he reaches out with his grace and smirks as he wraps it around the most intimate parts of Sam’s body and soul, rewarded with a hitched gasp from the passenger’s seat. Gabriel’s grace slams into Sam in undulating waves of ecstasy that have him clenching his jaw and twisting his fists in the thick jacket on his lap to avoid Dean’s notice. Thank God the jacket hides the almost painful erection that’s now trapped and straining at his jeans. Gabriel doesn’t let up for a second, and suddenly Sam has to press his forehead to the cool window to keep from calling out as he orgasms. With a self satisfied smirk, the archangel leans back into his seat and uses his angel mojo to clean Sam up.

Castiel quirks his head and furrows his brow at his brother but says nothing.

 

Prompt: Dean + Sam + Gabriel + Castiel celebrating the end of the Apocalypse T

This could not have been Cas’ idea, there’s no way in hell.

One minute Team Free Will is casually drinking their Apocalyptical victory in a bar, in true Winchester fashion, and the next Gabriel is leading Castiel off to the men’s room to take care of “Angel Business.” Dean snorts into the foam of his beer, imagining that’s code for a blowjob.

But then Castiel simply appears, artfully perched on Dean’s knee, curving in all of the right places and long black hair hanging in a lustrous braid on her suddenly more feminine shoulder. Even more unnervingly, there’s not a trench coat in sight. “Hello Dean,” she whispers with a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Holy shit, Cas.” This has got to be a dream.

Despite the temptation currently occupying his lap, the strangled moan from Sam that’s half embarrassment and half interest is enough to rip Dean’s attention away for a fleeting moment. Gabriel is doing an upside-down split on his brother’s lap, dress hiked up to her waistline, and twerking in the air like a stripper.

Jesus Christ, Dean winces, she has angel wings tattooed on her ass cheeks.

 

Prompt: Winchester movie night PG

“That’s not possible. Pagan gods are earthly beings fashioned from stone and dust, mortared with the blood and tears of humanity’s folly. They are certainly not extraterrestrials. And their inability to follow commands would never allow for a benevolent monarchy of this nature,” Castiel states bemusedly with the slightly canted squinty-face with which Dean is so familiar. It elicits a long-suffering sigh from where the hunter reclines on the armrest of the couch.

“It’s a friggin’ movie, Cas.  Thor is an alien who wants to bone Natalie Portman. That’s the whole plot.”

Castiel shakes his head slowly, never breaking eye-contact with the television screen. “His body language belies his want of intimacy with his brother, not this human woman.” A pregnant pause hangs in the air. “I just have no idea what to do with you. Sam, you handle this.”

 “Both of you shut up and watch the movie,” Sam mumbles through a mouthful of popcorn.

 

Prompt: Sam/Lucifer dream domination T

 _That’s it_ , Sam thinks viciously, _this is the fucking end of this._ “Lucifer, if I tell you to shut your mouth, you had better shut your fucking mouth,” he snarls as he paces across the dilapidated motel carpet. Lucifer wearily eyes Sam’s boots where they tear up clods of antiquated carpet when he turns abruptly. “If I tell you to go sit in the corner, you will sit your happy ass down like it’s your job.”

He struggles futilely against the wooden chair, chafing his wrists on the rope that binds him there when Sam’s back turns. “These are my dreams, and I make the rules.” Breath hitching behind half a roll of duct tape, the Morningstar feels the first vestiges of fear and arousal burrowing into the pit of his stomach in a way that can only be described as _human_. Sam leans in close enough that Lucifer can smell the cloying scent of his aftershave.

“Got it?”

 

 I will now leave you with a quick sketch of Gabriel's Christmas present for Sam. M

[ ](http://imgur.com/C0Az9fx)

**Author's Note:**

> I happily take prompts, please comment if interested in providing me fic/art fodder. Also, most of my drabbles and short stories become illustrated at some point, so keep an eye out for that in the future.


End file.
